The Praying Mantis
by Prudence-chan
Summary: A young woman becomes a widow for the second time. Cain steps in to find out what’s going on.


****

The Praying Mantis

Summary: A young woman becomes a widow for the second time. Cain steps in to find out what's going on.

Disclaimer: Count Cain is copyrighted to Kaori Yuki. Cain, Riff and Merryweather are characters created by her; the others were created by me, so please don't use them without proper credit.

- So this was the cup you drank your wine from last night, Miss?

Shaken, the woman simply nodded, her dishevelled hair framing her beautiful pale figure.

Cain sniffled the cup, then sighed. - The murderer probably put sedative on your cup, so that you wouldn't wake up at the moment of the crime.

- But-- but that's impossible! Nobody has entered this room before us!

- Nobody? - the young earl raised an eyebrow. - Not even a servant?

- Well... - the widow hesitated. - There was the new maid... the police encouraged me to find a new housemaid in the occasion of my first husband's death...

- Hmm. Interesting. And where is this maid now? I would like to hear her deposition as well.

- Oh, she was taken to the police station right before you arrived here, Mr. Hargreaves. So, it will probably take some time until she gets back.

- Fine, then, Miss Herdsman. Excuse me, I promised I'd be at home before noon, if I don't hurry...

- It hurts my heart to stay alone at such a hunted house, but I can't impose on you anymore. Please come back by tomorrow morning, Mr. Hargreaves. Your presence is very comforting for me.

- I could find you a watchman, if it makes you feel better--

- Oh, no, don't worry so much about this cursed widow! - Miss Herdsman showed Cain the front door, smiling sadly. - But please, do visit me again. I could tell you my life story, perhaps it would help you solving this tragic mystery.

- I will, Miss. Have a nice day.

- Magdaria Hiddensdale?

- That's right, Master Cain. - Riff nodded while pouring some tea to Cain and Merryweather. - It was on the newspaper today. That was Miss Herdsman's name before she got married to the wealthy Austin Herdsman from the House of Commons. It also said that the couple had got married recently, barely three months after the death of her previous husband, George Hiddensdale.

- Hiddensdale, the millionaire? - Cain bit a toast.

- Don't talk with your mouth full! - Merryweather scolded him. - But it's strange... usually everybody knows when rich people get married. They always make big parties with many guests from the high society, and the gossips fly with the wind! But nobody even knew about Mr. Herdsman getting married...

- And it was common sense that Austin was a die-heart bachelor. - Riff added. - I wonder why he would have decided to marry Miss Magdaria so suddenly.

After pondering for a while in silence, Cain sipped his tea. _And I had sincerely thought I would trust this case in the hands of the police_, he whispered to himself.

- She hasn't come back yet?

- Strange, isn't it, Mr. Cain? Why hasn't the police let her come back, I ask myself. Could it be because she was my dear Austin's killer? If so, I truly hope she will never come back from there. Come in, come in, I'll offer you some tea.

- Oh, never mind, Miss Magdaria, I have just had breakfast on the way here.

She conducted him to a sunny, fresh drawing room with four opened windows, a couch set in front of a coffee table and a large china closet which also displayed some bottles of expensive wines and liquors. The walls were lined with flowery wallpaper.

- About the cup, I analysed it at home, and my suspects were correct. There was sedative on it.

- Oh, God... - she put a hand over her heart. - If only I hadn't drunk that wine before sleeping, perhaps my Austin would still be alive.

- Don't blame yourself, Miss Magdaria. There was nothing you would be able to do. The murderer had a large kitchen knife, you would probably become a second victim - he said while leaning on the closet. - I read the news on yesterday's evening paper, Miss Magdaria, and was quite surprised to find out that this is the second time you lose your husband. After all, you are a very young widow, aren't you?

Magdaria didn't answer him immediately, sighing heavily instead. - I believe some wicked sorcerer has cursed me on birth, Mr. Cain. That's the only explanation I see for my disastrous love life. - she sat on the couch arm, wiping non-existent dirt off her dark blue skirt. - I was your age when I met my first husband, George. I was very young and pure, and he was a rich businessman a lot older than me. I took me long to believe what he felt for me was true. Too long, actually... because some months after our marriage he fell ill and passed away. Some of his friends came to offer me their condolences... and that was how I met Austin.

- By the tone of your voice when you talk about your second husband, I can see that you loved him very much.

- Oh, yes! Austin was the sunshine of my life... and this is why my life is only darkness now. If it wasn't for your sympathy, Mr. Cain, I doubt I would endure such loss.

Cain smiled. - You are too kind. So... I don't mean to offend you, Miss, but did Austin return your feelings?

- Don't worry, I was expecting this sort of question already... Yes, I believe he did. In front of other people he would put that hard façade, but Austin was very gentle. He used to tell me he'd never thought he would get married in his entire life until he found me... isn't it proof of his feelings?

Noticing the widow's eyes beginning to water, Cain quickly did what was expected from him: pretended to ignore the woman and settled his glance on the contents inside the glass doors of the china closet. On the rim of a plate, a family name was painted. - Holbrook?

- My old family name - Magdaria answered matter-of-factly. The count just 'hmmed' in response, then his eyes called his attention to an unusual bottle. Its content was a light-green translucent liquid, and the label said "The Praying Mantis".

- What's this?

- Oh, this is a delicious liquor - she opened the cabinet, picking the bottle and two small liquor cups. Then, she served equal doses for her and Cain. - The taste is quite exotic, but once you get accustomed to it, it's sublime.

Cain raised the cup to his nose and politely smelled the beverage. - Exquisite scent. - Then, he sipped it, gazing the widow's eyes.

Once he had drunk the entire content of the cup, Magdaria continued. - Do you know why the name of this liquor is "Praying Mantis"?

- Enlighten me - he answered.

- It is said-- it's just a myth, but it is said that this was once a love potion. The man who drank this liquor would desperately fall in love, and this love would be the cause of his death. Silly stories people create.

- Silly indeed - Cain smirked. - Miss Magdaria, have your husbands tasted it?

Magdaria's smile turned into a frown. - Mr. Cain, I would ask you not to joke with a woman's injured heart.

- It was inadequate of my part. I'm sorry. - Cain sighed. - Well, I guess I will go for a walk while your maid doesn't come back, Miss.

- Please don't take too long, she would be here at any minute and I'd rather not be alone when she arrives. I don't think I should trust her anymore.

- Don't worry, I will be back in about an hour. - Cain said, wearing his coat and hat.

- An hour is perfect! - Magdaria answered, grinning.

Forty-five minutes later, Cain knocked on the door, but nobody came to greet him. Testing the doorknob, he discovered it was unlocked.

He cautiously entered the big house, looking for traces of Magdaria's presence. After looking around for a good while, he found her patterned silk scarf carelessly tossed over the stair handrail. _Upstairs_, he thought before climbing the steps. On the second floor, all the doors were open except for one, and that was the one he went to.

- You are early, Mr. Cain.

Wearing only a revealing white night-dress, Magdaria sat comfortably among the white sheets on her king-size bed.

- I just realised I had to see you immediately - he said.

Magdaria grinned at that. - So... could it be that the "Praying Mantis" myth is true?

Cain smirked. - Miss Magdaria... - he approached her bed, stopping a feet from her figure. - Do you know what a diuretic is?

She looked at his face, puzzled. - I beg your pardon?

- I suppose you do, since there was a bottle of it hidden behind the chinaware on your closet. Even so, let me remind you. Diuretics, Miss Magdaria, are substances which stimulate the body to produce urine. It pulls water from the circulatory system, thus reducing the volume of blood circulating on the body or, in other words, decreasing blood pressure.

- Excuse me, Mr. Cain, - she chuckled, - but why are you telling me th--

- Isn't it exactly the opposite effect from the aphrodisiac you gave me one hour ago?

The widow bugged her eyes.

- You should have informed yourself better before trying to poison the Earl of Poisons - Cain continued, a victory smirk on his face. - I had with me the antidote for the effects of The Praying Mantis, Miss Magdaria. That drink is made of a substance that increases the blood pressure on the lower half of the body. A single cup of the green beverage would leave a man desperately craving for sexual activity. Austin didn't love you, and he would never have married you if he hadn't drunk your liquor and been seduced by you. You must have blackmailed him with a fake pregnancy and, as a public man, he couldn't stain his career with a scandal. Once you grew tired of him, you put sedatives on _his_ wine cup and stabbed him while he slept. Am I more or less right?

- How--

- It would have been the perfect crime... a pity that you forgot to burn the evidences, _Magdaria Huntfield_.

She was absolutely shocked.

- Yes, Magdaria Huntfield, the well-known prostitute from East End. This is your real name. - he proceeded on taking an old, yellowish document from inside his coat. - Your library window was open. I guessed you wouldn't mind if I came in and had a look on what you had there. And surprise, what did I find? This-- your first marriage certificate, to Joseph Holbrook - a young, middle-class, unfortunate tradesman who would meet his tragic death few weeks after contracting matrimony to you. Once you had a 'clean' name and better clothes, it wasn't hard to lure the famous bourgeois George Hiddensdale. And so you became a wealthy, attractive, heartbroken widow. It would be a great catch for many millionaires, but you wanted more. You wanted someone truly important, a public man. Such as Austin, a Commoner. Problem is, he would never marry you if not for your liquor.

- Enough!!! - she shouted, covering her ears.

- Once Austin was dead, you would want a bigger step. A nobility title. - he chuckled. - Haven't you ever suspected that I would discover your pattern? First a **Hu**ntfield, then a **Ho**lbrook, then **Hi**ddensdale, and lastly a **He**rdsman. Your next victim wouldn't be but me... **Count _Ha_rgreaves**.

- You-- DAMNED BRAT!!! - she jumped off the bed, trying to punch Cain, but he successfully dodged from her blows. Unexpectedly, though, she hit him between the legs with her knee, making him fall on the floor in pain. She then quickly opened her bedside table drawer and found there her handgun. - Now I'll silence this big mouth of yours!

**_BANG_**. A bullet flew across the room and hit soft flesh.

- I'd _never_ let you hurt my master - At the doorframe, Riff lowered his gun.

- That's what I call a perfect timing! - Cain laughed.

- Sorry for taking so long, Master Cain, but you can imagine how hard it was to convince Miss Merryweather to stay at home instead of coming with me. - Riff smiled at his young master then turned back to Magdaria, who was coiled beside her bed, clutching her bleeding right shoulder. - Trying to escape is useless, Miss, the police is on the way here now. - As the words left the butler's lips, hurried footsteps could be heard from the stairs.

- One last thing, Miss _Huntfield_, - Cain said over his shoulder, - I hope you don't mind me opening the secret hiding on your library's wooden floor. - He walked out of the room with Riff while the policemen rushed in. - It's just that your maid's corpse was starting to stink.

Author's Notes: This was one of my mad _ready-made _fics - it came to me basically all at once. I was thrilled! I couldn't believe I was really able to come up with all that in one day. But now it's done. Hope you enjoyed it! It was my first attempt on writing a Count Cain fiction, and I'm rather satisfied. I've written tons of Rurouni Kenshin fics, though, if you are interested. (BTW, I should be finishing my ongoing projects now instead of coming up with new stories, but oh well. It was a one shot, after all.) For those who are curious, I've been introduced to Count Cain by the scanlations at sakura-crisis.net, and now I'm in love with it! (It's hard not to be in love with Count Cain.) Please R+R ^_^

[_Cain, sweating and crossing his legs: _Damned diuretic. Now I need a bathroom. (_)'']


End file.
